Abigail Brown
Abigail Brown is a deutogonist in The Third Wheel and the main antagonist in Hard Luck. Rowley hooked Greg up with Abigail for the school's Valentine's Day Dance, after hearing that her date, Michael Sampson, had "family obligations". Roles In The Third Wheel When Rowley gives Greg the news that Abigail and Michael Sampson split three days before the school dance, Greg immediately takes his chances at going with her to the dance. However, he gets an idea to use Rowley as a wingman, not knowing Abigail. After facing a decision to have Robert Jefferson chauffeur the three to the school dance and arriving at the Brown family's house, Greg waits while Mr. Brown, a state trooper, watches him. Rowley and Abigail take a shine to each other on the way to dinner. Greg tries to make sure that she doesn't run off with Rowley by telling her that Rowley wasn't trying to be funny when he asked Abigail if he wanted a sip of a drink he'd been drinking. In the middle of the dance, Michael Sampson comes in with Cherie Bellanger, and Abigail starts crying because she found that family obligations story was a lie and that Michael broke up with her. After she goes to wash her face, Greg invites her to dance, but Greg freaks out when he sees a pimple on Abigail's face, and thinks that it's chicken pox, which makes sad and doesn’t like Greg anymore. By that time, Abigail must have only liked Greg as a friend. But after what happend with the "Chicken Pox" thing, she must had hated Greg eversince. It is later mentioned by Greg that Abigail does run off with Rowley. This leads Greg to say that Rowley is the worst wingman ever if it was true, thus screwing him over of his date. In Hard Luck Abigail is the main antagonist in Hard Luck. She and Rowley are revealed to be a couple in this book. This causes Rowley to start dressing and behaving differently much to the disdain of Greg. They are voted as Cutest Couple in the yearbook and Greg resigns as a yearbook photographer as he has had enough. However, by the end of the book, Greg reveals that Abigail and Michael wound up getting back together after breaking up with Rowley and Cherie Bellanger, respectively. It's implied that Abigail was never into Rowley in the first place and was only dating him to try and make Michael jealous—even if Rowley was kind of a jerk to him for most of the book, Greg felt bad for Rowley and also felt that the way Abigail broke up with Rowley was kind of harsh. However, after Abigail breaks up with Rowley and gets back together with Michael, Greg and Rowley patch things up and become friends again. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck Trivia *It is unknown exactly why Michael Sampson cheated on her, maybe it's because Cherie Bellanger and he started to like each other or he was picked to be her date in Valentine. *Her father is a state trooper, or at least he dresses up like one. *Abigail is shown to have poor manners when she orders the most expensive item at Corny's and barely touches it at Greg’s expense. *Abigail has had at least two boyfriends: Michael Sampson and Rowley Jefferson. **Despite this, she only dated Rowley to make Michael Sampson jealous. * Abigail shows an extreme disliking to Greg throughout her relationship with Rowley, and caused Rowley to change a lot for her own liking. * Abigail might be retired since she hasn't appeared since the book Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul came out. *The reason why she might dislike Greg is because of the incident that occurred during valentines school dance, in the The Third Wheel. *Abigail is shown to really sensitive, proven in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel, showing her to cry for awhile when she saw Michael Sampson in the dance. Gallery The Third Wheel Abigail in Relationship Chart.png|Abigail Brown in Greg's Relationship Chart. Abigail Brown is upset and talking to the Dance Committee.jpg|Abigail Brown talks to the Dance Committee during meeting that she is upset because she was supposed to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with Michael Sampson but he has a family obligation and he has to cancel her, resulting Abigail that she has a dress and no one go to the dance with. ImagesCASABW3C wimp.jpg|Abigail with Greg and Rowley. Susan embarrasses Greg and Abigail in the Heffley's minivan.jpg Mr. Jefferson offers Greg and Abigail a ride in Jefferson Family's Car.jpg Greg sees Abigail Brown walking the stairs with her dress.jpg Greg, Abigail and Rowley walking down the pavement towards Spriggo's.jpg The host at Spriggo's tells Greg to wear sports jackets.jpg The host leads Greg, Rowley and Abigail.jpg Rowley and Abigail telling Greg they were hungry.jpg Rowley suggesting to Greg and Abigail that they should eat at Corny's Restaurant.jpg Rowley Tie Cut.PNG Rowley and Abigail looking into the desserts menu.jpg Happy Birthday To Cornys.PNG Rowley and Abigail having a conversation.jpg Rowley hugs Robert Jefferson in front of Greg and Abigail at the school.jpg Midnight In Paris photo booth.jpg|Greg and Abigail are waiting for their turn to take a photo of Midnight In Paris. Greg photo.PNG|Abigail, Greg and Rowley in the Midnight In Paris photo. Abigail talks to the girls in Valentine's Day Dance.jpg|Abigail with her friends Abby.PNG|Abigail finds that Michael cheated on her about the family obligations story. Picture036.jpg|Abigail crying. Greg tries to comfort Abigail as she was crying.jpg Greg asks Abigail to dance as she is out of the bathroom.jpg Greg and Abigail dancing.jpg|Greg and Abigail slow dancing during the Valentine's Day Dance. Greg screams Abigail.png|Greg screams at Abigail because of the chicken pox. Rowley comforting Abigail Brown.jpg|Abigail Brown is upset on the way home because she is teased for the chicken pox after the Valentine's Day Dance as Rowley is comforting her. Rowley and Abigail walking to Abigail's house as Greg is inside Jefferson Family's Car.jpg|Abigail walks home with Rowley holding hands together after they alighted from Jefferson Family's Car. Hard Luck Abigail.png Rowley and Abigail walk past by Greg.jpg Rowley and Abigail walking home together.jpg Five Second Rule 3.jpg Rowley and Abigail at the couples table.jpg Rowley and Abigail and the students holding Fregley walking past Greg.jpg The girls are talking about Abigail Brown and Michael Sampson.jpg|Greg is overhearing that the girls are talking about Abigail Brown and they heard that she is back with her old boyfriend, Michael Sampson. Abigail and Michael.png|Abigail and Michael got back together in Hard Luck. Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Middle School Students Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Characters who appeared in Hard Luck Category:Greg's Crushes Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Book only Characters Category:Westmore Middle School Category:Rowley Jefferson Category:Greg's Likes Category:Rowley's Likes Category:Greg's Dislikes Category:Teenagers Category:Retired Characters Category:Main Book Character Category:Westmore Middle School students